marvel_war_of_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alliance
PLEASE DO NOT RECRUIT FOR YOUR ALLIANCE IN THE COMMENTS BELOW OR ON THE WIKI FORUMS. Joining an Alliance "Find an Alliance to join!" shows up near the top of your "My Page" if you are not currently in an alliance. Selecting the "Find an Alliance" option will send you to a screen that shows "Hot" Alliances and "New" Alliances. Selecting an Alliance will show you the Alliance Details and give you an option to Ask To Join. It is possible to find an alliance from an Alliance member's page. Perhaps a friend or reliable Team Member seems to have a promising alliance. The final option is probably what most of us did for our first alliance and joined a blind invitation that showed up in your updates. Forming an Alliance Using the "Find an Alliance to join!" also gives you the option to "Form an Alliance." You must be at least level 20 and have at least 10 Team members to select this option. If you meet these requirements, "You can now create your own Alliance!" will show up in your updates. When you form an alliance, you will be prompted for a name. This name has a maximum of 23 characters. At first your alliance will have a maximum number of 10 members. This will increase as your alliance gains levels. As Alliance Leader you have options to set the Alliance Slogan, Change the Alliance name, Hand over Leader position, or Disband Alliance. Leaving an Alliance Leaving an Alliance costs 20,000 silver. Alliance Positions As Alliance Leader, you can assign 3 positions to members of your alliance. On the Alliance main page, you can select to see the member list in the Alliance Details section (directly under Alliance Leader.) These positions, along with the position of Alliance Leader, give ATK and DEF boosts to the position-holder's decks. When the level of your Alliance increases, the number of Offense and Defense Leaders that can be assigned will be increased. Alliance Donations Any member in an alliance may make donations from the main page of the alliance. While all donations are counted as silver you may also make donations of resources in order to conserve silver, and this is generally seen as the best method to do so. Alliance Research and Bonuses As Alliance Leader, you have the capability to spend the donated silver on different research. You can only have a total of six Protection Walls built at a time. Alliance Levels An alliance will gain levels as the rating goes up. The alliance rating is based on total donations of silver and resources. A gain of 1 rating reflects a donation of 1000 silver. As an alliance gains levels, there will be an increase in the maximum number of members and the number of leader positions available. Alliances start with a maximum of 10 members and the Alliance Leader can assign 3 additional positions. | |} PLEASE DO NOT RECRUIT FOR YOUR ALLIANCE IN THE COMMENTS BELOW OR ON THE WIKI FORUMS. Category:Alliance